Life in Camelot
by BellaxEdward
Summary: After all the recent trauma, Will and Elaine,along with Lance and Jennifer,get sucked into what Mr.Morton would call their past lifes. Now they have to try and survive in Camelot.


A/n: If you read this book, please rate this and tell me if it's horrible.This is kinda my first one.It just has fluff nothing more and nothing less.

Ch.1

I love seeing him every morning and night.It's like a dream.I have no clue how I,Elaine or Elle as he calls me, got paired up with the quarterback Will.  
Maybe I'm in a dream.  
Ouch! Note to self: Do not pinch.  
I still can't believe my parents allowed him to stay atour house.  
Oh, Nancy's gonna love this.  
Not.  
After what happened to Will and Iyesterday , I'm kind of glad, no wait extremely happy they let him stay over.Now I get to see him everyday, just like the rose he gave me.

Knock.  
I wonder who that could be, I thought sarcastically.I opened the door and guess who I saw.No wait, you probaly already know who.  
Will.  
He came in and gave me a kiss like he always does.Jennifer was right we do make a good couple.He then picked me by the waist and swung me around.  
"You were right." he said."You're mom did make pancakes.You wanna go down now or in a few minutes." He winked at me as if to say what we were going to do in those few minutes.  
"She can wait awhile." I said as he leaned in to kiss me.Again.Oh Nancy is just going to love this.I'll have to call her later.  
After a couple of minutes kissing, we heard my mom call us down to eat.I looked at Will and he looked back.Once again his blue eyes were fathomless and deep.I was swimming in them just as I had when I first saw him.

Well, we down to eat and when we arrived in the kitchen , I must of looked stupid with my mouth opened that wide.For the first time in like ever, my mom had actually created a good meal.The table was set and there were flowers on the table.  
"Um, mom.Are you sick or something?" I asked questioningly."Or did Mr.Morton start talking to you.You've never done this before"  
She came over to me and whispered in my ear.  
"Well, I thought since you two have been through the ringer, I should make a nice breakfast.Also because he's your boyfriend."I started blushing before she even finished that sentence.I gently pushed her away and sat down in the seat Will had pulled out for me.

Breakfast went by fast and since it was a school day we just HAD to go to school.My dad offered to take us to school to avoid the trauma of the bus.And obviously we accepted.It's just not likely that a girl like me would, or should actually, go out with a guy like him.I think we were both kind of reluctant to go on the bus anyways.High schoolers can be very tough at times.  
I wish we didn't have to go to school anyways.I mean alot of bad things happened yesterday.Like me and Will almost being killed by his brother Marco.At least he's in jail now.

I knew Will couldn't be embaressed because he is used to this kind of fame.Whereas I'm not.I don't really know why I am so embaressed.I mean I've been through this kind of spotlight before, just not with one of the most popular guys in the school.

As I headed toward homeroom I felt a sudden push as if someone had bumped into me.When I looked around I saw that everyone had become blurred figures, except for Will.What the hell is happening.I thought silently.As I became unconscious the last thing I saw of course, was Will.

When I came to, I saw I was in a field.Sort of like the ones you hear about in tales of the medieval times.There was no sign of life anywhere around me.Though in the distance I could here cows mooing and donkeys braying.And far off in the distence there was a really old castle that I swear you could see from anywhere.  
I slowly walked around in a semi-circle, only to find out everything was the same everywhere I went.This is going to be interesting.I thought Not.  
"I finally decided to head in the direction of the castle.At least there will be civilazation over there.I don't care if they smell or not at least it will be people" I muttered to my self.  
Soon the scenary changed.Instead of bare landscape, there were now trees and bushes.I even felt a drop of rain.  
"Great now it's gone from medieval to prehistoric." I exclaimed.I then heard horses in the background.I ran faster afraid of what might be coming with them.Terrorists,kidnappers, who knows, but I wasn't ready to find out what.  
Sunlight suddenly blinded me as I came out into the clearing.All those days of running in the park came in handy for the second time in less than a week.

The castle was about four miles away and the horses were getting closer.I silently cursed under my breath and tried to run faster.Looking back, I saw that the horses were closer.Caused by looking back, I tripped over a rock and fell down.  
"There is no way I'll get to the castle now.Might as well give up."I said to myself.I have been doing that alot lately haven't I.There was a little voice pushing me to get up and start running again.I tried to fight it off but it was to overwhelming.I got up and started to run again.This time with more determination then I had before.Now the castle was less then a mile away and I ran harder then I had ever done before.I was going to make it.  
Then as silently as the wind, someone grabbed me by the hips and pulled me up onto the horse.Not too gently may I add.The my kidnapper who ever it was pulled back to re-join his buddies(fellow kidnappers I think)  
and someone handed him a bottle.He opened the battle and shoved some into to my throat.It burned as it went down and I became unconcious.  
Again.


End file.
